Skulduggery Pleasant: Valkyrie gets Educated
by GeckoLady
Summary: Tanith finds out Valkyrie, despite being twenty and ready, has no idea how to handle a woman... intimately. She fixes that ;) Obviously NSFW, also school so don't try! I mean it. But if you like Valith, your welcome :)


**Skulduggery Pleasant: Valkyrie gets Educated...**

**in Sex Education**

* * *

It was a rainy day and Valkyrie had ended up in her home, Grimwood Manor, with Tanith. They'd already had to get down to their tee-shirts and use a hairdryer on their jeans. Well, Tanith did, Valkyrie had just changed, but that wasn't the point. It was wet and cold and they didn't like it.

"Why don't you have any movies?" Tanith asked as she looked around the living room.

"Because I've never bought any. I'm not actually home very often if you can't remember," Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "You've known me for eight years."

"Shut up," Tanith muttered, flopping back on the sofa. "I suppose we'll have to settle for talking to each other."

"Gross."

"Seconded. So, any news on your love life?" Tanith grinned immediately. It was like she planned all this.

"No," Valkyrie sighed, casting her eyes down from her position on the same sofa. "I met someone, but they weren't interested in me really. Well, I met two people, but one of them was when I was drunk and I definitely didn't like them the next day, so they don't count."

"Wait!" Tanith gasped. "You – you slept with someone? And didn't tell me?"

"What? No! I met someone while I was drunk, thought I liked them, got their number and when went I texted them the next day I immediate know it was a mistake. End of. God, you know I don't do those things," Valkyrie blurted out quickly.

"Oh," Tanith sighed.

"I'm sorry it's such a disappointment, but it's true," Valkyrie said snootily.

Tanith laughs. "It's not disappointing, I'm just rooting for you. I know you've been wanting to get dirty with someone since you were, god, sixteen? Bad timing for your breakup really."

"Yeah, kind of," Valkyrie agreed, almost crying inside. She had about two months between breaking up with Fletcher and the _other one_ and then very suddenly having her hormones _exist_. It was sudden and hot and took her utterly off guard, and Tanith had laughed from day one and followed her every move, waiting for her to finally find someone to have sex with so she could say she had done it so they could have critical conversations about it together. Of course, all Valkyrie's knowledge about sex came from Tanith so although it had embarrassed her at sixteen to know Tanith recognised the look on her face, she had sucked it all up to learn literally anything about it. Passed the bare bones of the science of course, she wasn't that stupid. "Poor, poor Fletcher."

"Do you think he'd have forgiven you for cheating if he found out how desperate you were?" Tanith asked, grinning cheekily.

Valkyrie smirked. "Maybe. Who knows?"

"If this goes on much longer you'll have to go back to him! I got that there were limited options when you were under eighteen, but now your twenty and it's getting sad. I mean, you can wait for sex as long as you want to, there's no rush. But your actively looking, and failing."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Tanith, I really appreciate your help. Like really, you'd doing such a great job of making me feel good about myself."

Tanith just laughed. "You'll be fine, it's good to wait for the right person after all."

"Exactly," Valkyrie nodded.

"And you're all prepared for when it happened too, right?"

Valkyrie's brain stuttered. Prepared… in which way? She knew she needed protection, and had that, but was there more? That she didn't know about? "Yeah, sure," she said, shrugging.

Tanith's eyes suddenly narrowed. "You hesitated."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did. You're not prepared at all. Valkyrie Cain, that's really stupid of you," Tanith told her harshly.

Valkyrie blushed. "I am, okay! I just don't like talking about it."

"'Don't like talking' my ass," Tanith huffed and got into her lecture pose, one leg on the sofa and facing her properly. Valkyrie got ready. "You have condoms, right?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"And they're in date?"

Valkyrie hesitated. She got them a year, maybe a year and half ago. When did shit like that even go off? "I'd have to check. But I can fix that if they're not!"

"Too right you will! What type do you have? You know you can't just have one and hope it'll work for whoever you're with, right?"

Valkyrie swallowed. "No, it's only one type."

"Oh my God, did your teachers tell you anything?" Tanith huffed, sitting back in amazement.

"Well, no, not really," Valkyrie squeaked out. "They just said how babies happened one day and then never did anything else."

"What? They literally told you how to make a child and that was it? No wonder there's so many teenage pregnancies! Please tell me they told you about STD's!" She cried.

"Yeah, they mentioned those!" Valkyrie defended quickly. "And they made everyone take a chlamydia test in our last year and we all got a pen with three little plastic spermies in it and they floated in the water at the top of the pen. I still have it."

Tanith raised an eyebrow. "That's very specific."

"It was a very noticeable day."

Tanith took a moment to look at her and think. It made Valkyrie squirm. "Do you know how to actually _have_ sex? And I don't just need the science. I know we've spoken about this stuff before, but we've not really gone into detail. And you obviously have gaps in your education here."

She blushed again. "I guess I do…"

"Even with women?" Tanith questioned gently.

Her face got impossibly redder. "Kind of…"

"Okay," Tanith nodded. "Okay. So, I'm going to tell you how it works because I can't have a sister in any form that doesn't understand this stuff. I can't have you embarrassing yourself. Basically, after you've met them and you're at one of your houses and all alone and you've both actually agreed to it, this is how you want it to go, in these exact steps, okay? First, make out. Secondly, when it started feeling all good and fun inside, take her clothes off slowly and kiss more and everywhere because it's just better that way. Trust me. Remember, when you take her bra off, don't go crazy on the nipples or you'll overstimulate them. Also, you should know this, but don't look at them equally, there's no need. And some people hate their nipples being touched to go slowly and talk to her and ask what she likes. That's really important. Understand?"

"Yes," Valkyrie nodded quickly.

"Right. So, when you get to her underwear, go slowly and let her set the pace. Use your fingers and play with her skin, just run your hands over her waist and stomach lightly. Kiss her thighs. Just spend a lot of time on that. When it's been enough time, and it's different for everyone so I can't really tell you, you can get to the – the – what do people call vagina's these days?"

"Not vaginas," Valkyrie answered quickly. She knew the words she'd heard but she couldn't say them out loud like Tanith. It was embarrassing!

"Okay, when you get to the _pussy_–" she put a lot of emphasis on the word and it made Valkyrie laugh a little "–you want to be slow again. Always take your time, like, always. Don't go for a quick and fast first time, you'll work that out on your own later. You want to remember a few things: the clit is the most important thing to her and you. So remember it. Most girls can't orgasm without stimulating the clit a lot. You could be one of them, so don't neglect it. But also take breaks when you hear your woman getting excited because if you overstimulate it, it can hurt and stop sex. So vary it up, use a flat tongue from top to bottom, use the bottom of your tongue, use your finger. If you put one finger in and hook it towards yourself you'll find the g-spot somewhere there."

Valkyrie listened closely and tried to make herself less red, tried to take it in innocently as a lesson, but it was hard when she could feel the descriptions going straight to the pit of her stomach and making her wet.

"Sucking on the clit is also okay, but sparingly. It can hurt, and you don't want to involve teeth. Like, even if you're really, really careful and it's not your first time and you think you can do it. Just imagine teeth on your clit. Not a nice idea!"

Valkyrie couldn't imagine having teeth on her clit but at this point? She'd take a bit of 'teeth fear' so long as there was no biting and she actually had a mouth on her pussy. As soon as she thought that she felt herself throb and shuffled in her seat accidently.

"Are you listening?" Tanith asked. Valkyrie realised she'd been in a daze and snapped out of it, focusing back on blonde guiltily. Tanith's eyes widened suddenly. "No!"

She panicked. "What? What is it?"

"You're totally turned on by this," Tanith grinned evilly.

"What?! No, I'm not! Don't joke about that!" Valkyrie begged.

"No way, I know you're turned on!" Tanith exclaimed, grin still in place. "It's okay, you know. I don't mind if you're turned on."

"I am not," she said indigently, trying to save her supposed dignity.

Tanith hummed, smirked and decided to continue her lesson. Valkyrie made an attempt to sit, arms crossed, and make no indication of being turned on again. "I've said what to do your first time, and with someone almost, if not totally, new to this as you. Now, if you're on the bottom for this it can be different. Lets say your lying back on the bed and the woman is going down on you. Do you know what you're meant to do?"

Valkyrie hesitated too long.

"You need to tell her what you like. Tell me what you like and I can tell you how to handle the situation, Val," Tanith told her.

Valkyrie narrowed her eyes for a moment, but Tanith seemed to be being serious, so she decided to be honest back. "I don't know what I like."

She frowned back. "You don't? Don't you masturbate?"

Valkyrie almost squeaked again. "Yeah, but not much! And it can't be the same thing."

"No, it's not. When you have someone's mouth on you its burning hot, wet, different from anything else. Most people want oral sex more than penetration, especially women, though not all. Keeping your hips up with a thin pillow or if she's strong, she'll help by holding your hips up herself as she eats you out," Tanith told her, casual as can be. Valkyrie's underwear were getting soaked and she felt electric shooting through her belly. "Some people like to lie back and just feel it all, enjoy it. It's amazing to watch the stars when someone's eating you out, you know. You'll have to try it. Just to feel and her do absolutely everything to you. It can go on for hours, and you'll cum at least a dozen times if you're with the right person. Now, other times, it's a little rougher. You might put her hand in her hair, push your hips into them. Or you could just sit on their face."

"Oh," Valkyrie whimpered out.

Tanith didn't waste a second in crawling up besides her and pushing her flat onto the long sofa, hovering over her. "When you're the one eating her out, and she had her hands scrunched up in your hair, her hips pushing into your mouth – that's when your doing it right. You can play with her clit with your mouth while you finger her. It's the best feeling for you and her. Do you like the sound of that, Val?" Tanith whispered huskily.

Valkyrie felt her clit throbbing. She was wet, panting, staring Tanith right in the eyes. Instead of answering, she reached a hand up and pulled Tanith's head down to hers and kissed her.

Her first kiss with a women was… different. Maybe it was just that she was insanely turned on, like nothing she'd ever felt before, but it was the best kiss she'd ever had. Tanith's lips were so smooth, her skin was so soft, her blonde tassels that fell between her fingers mixed with her dark hair. Tanith expertly got her to open her mouth and soon their tongues were dancing, Valkyrie legs were on either side of Tanith and she was moaning into her hot mouth. Her brain was totally out of order, but it was exactly the type of unawareness she was already addicted to. Tanith pulled her top up and her fingers danced over Valkyrie's sensitive belly, and it didn't take more than a moment for them to both somehow lose their tops and bra's.

It was like the moment Tanith's breasts were free she came back to life. She didn't mean to stare, she really didn't, but this was the first time she'd seen breasts in person and it was hard not to. Especially when Tanith was sitting on her hips, so perfectly confident in her body. She didn't get to touch, but Tanith shook her head to the side to get all her hair on one side and lay back on top of her, her strong arms keeping her weight off of Valkyrie and also giving her something to else to feel alongside the breasts. It was almost too much at once. Tanith's hard nipples brushed against the soft skin of her own breasts and it was enough to make Valkyrie gasp each time she got just a little bit of contact. She had Tanith's amazing biceps on either side of her head that were just begging to be grabbed and touched.

And when Tanith finally lowered herself down, Valkyrie got to feel her perfectly toned abdomen against her own, her breasts against hers more fully. It was the best feeling she had ever experienced with another human being and she couldn't help but run her hands up and down Tanith's muscled back, the dip in her waist, the little bit of breast just under her arms. Without meaning to, she began rubbing her hips against Tanith and didn't even realise until Tanith giggled, a sound she'd never heard before but she'd always remember, and undid the top button of her jeans.

Valkyrie was way ready for that and Tanith let her undo the button on hers before suddenly getting up and off of her. Valkyrie cried out, asking her to wait, but Tanith giggled again, drew Valkyrie into a breath-stealing kiss, and pulled her off the sofa.

"This is better in bed," she whispered and pulled Valkyrie up to her bedroom. She'd made the bed, at least, and it was mostly clean. That didn't really matter when Tanith stopped her from going straight onto the bed and held her hand, kissed her lips, sucked gently on her neck and then dropped down and pulled Valkyrie's trousers off. Valkyrie breathed unsteadily, but when her legs were free – thank god she'd shaved – Tanith pushed her back and she fell on the bed, her excitement trebling. She watched Tanith confidently take off her trousers, underwear and socks in one go.

Tanith was glorious. She was gorgeous. Valkyrie had known this, but it was just so much more to see her naked, aroused and wanting _her_. And that smirk on her face when Valkyrie looked up and done her body, knowing Valkyrie was admiring her form, made her heart stutter.

As soon as her eyes made it back to Tanith's, she prowled over and Valkyrie quickly shuffled back on the bed to give her more room. Tanith jumped onto the bed and crawled over Valkyrie, between her legs, and kissed her breasts. Her head rolled back and she couldn't help but fall and lie flat to take in the feel of the older woman. Her legs pressed against the sides of her, the feel of Tanith's breasts on her lower abdomen as she kissed her own breasts and moved downwards t her stomach. She took a lot of time kissing down her but when Valkyrie started to wriggle and moan that bit louder, when she was beginning to get just a little frustrated, Tanith looked up at her through her hooded lashes and pulled Valkyrie's underwear down.

It was embarrassing how wet she was, how wet her underwear was, but Tanith didn't care. She just pulled them off with finesse, making the whole thing seem not awkward, and then looked over Valkyrie, pulling her knees gently apart. She smiled, trailing a hand over Valkyrie's inner thigh as she did, and her eyes lingered on Valkyrie's pussy. She swallowed after a moment her pupils wide and excited, and the action made Valkyrie's clit throb once more.

Immediately, Tanith looked back up at her and slowly crawled up her body, threw one leg over hers, and then lowered down and pulled Valkyrie into a kiss. For all the kissing, though, the action was at her hips. Tanith almost languidly rubbed her pussy against Valkyrie's thigh, and without a second thought, she found some friction against Tanith's. It was a little awkward because Valkyrie was almost a foot taller than Tanith, but it felt so good to get some friction.

"Fuck," she breathed aloud, her mouth opening and head falling back. Tanith giggled and kissed at her neck, letting her move down her body slightly, giving them both a better position. She supposed it was just humping Tanith's legs but good fuck it was good, and it involved another person which just made it that much more amazing.

Of course, Tanith didn't let her get worked up with that. She went back down her body and straight to her inner thighs. She refused to go straight to Valkyrie's pussy even when she whined, moaned, raised her hips in the air, scrunched the sheets into her fists. Tanith licked the groove between her leg and hip, she kissed the outside of her lips, she even blew on her wet pussy, but she didn't do what she needed her too.

"Please, Tan," she eventually breathlessly begged. "Please."

"Please what?" Tanith asked simply, using the tip of her tongue to trail a road down Valkyrie leg from her knee, down and down, so close, it felt so good–

"I don't know, just please!" She begged.

Tanith giggled but let her get away with not saying anything embarrassing, keeping up the lick until she as down at Valkyrie's pussy. The first contact of Tanith's mouth on her skin was just like she told her it would be. Burning hot, wet and amazing. Valkyrie didn't even know what happened, she just felt her breath hitching, heard her moans, all the deep groans she didn't know she could make before. Tanith's tongue swirled around and over her clit, she took a big lick from top to bottom of her whole pussy, she took the time to play with her clit in her mouth. Valkyrie didn't know, she just felt how amazing it was.

At some point she realised she'd been trying to raise her hips into Tanith's face with increasing force and Tanith pulled a pillow under her arse to keep her up, took a moment to grin at Valkyrie, and then lifted her head enough to watch as she slowly inserted one finger into Valkyrie's wet pussy.

The feeling of another person putting their finger inside of her for the first time was even crazier than when Tanith licked her moments ago. Shots of pleasure went through her whole body, all starting at her pussy, and the gentle, slow way Tanith just went in and out, letting her just feel her finger, letting her just feel the movement, was – was – it was indescribable. Valkyrie let out a long whine that ended in her sucking in the air quickly just to let out a deep 'Oooh' sound she'd never had to do before. Her arms were everywhere – pushing the covers away from her, clutching at them desperately, covering her face to keep it all contained.

"How do you feel?" Tanith asked her quietly, sucking on the sensitive skin of her thigh.

It took a moment for her to compute the question. "Amazing," she gasped. "It's – oooh – fuck, it's good."

She felt Tanith's smile against her skin, felt as a second finger joined the first. "Still amazing?"

"Yes," she let out in a high pitched tone.

"You're okay to talk, yeah? Tell me what you like. I need to know how you feel when I do things to you," she told her, and then kissed her clit. "I want this to be really good for you. When I finger you, say where you like it. Tell me if it's too slow or fast. When I lick you," she spent a few moments to do something fucking insane with her tongue that made Valkyrie cry out loudly. "Exactly. Let me hear you, Val. I want to hear what you like."

It sounded embarrassing and difficult but Tanith didn't leave her much choice. She did that thing that made her insides feel like they'd been shot, in a good way, again and she almost shouted Tanith's name. It didn't take much thinking to realise Tanith was really into Valkyrie screaming her name before she picked up the speed, whether it was licking her clit or pussy, fingering her or taking a moment to rub her clit with her fingers, Tanith was attentive, careful, expert and amazing at pleasuring Valkyrie.

In what felt like way too soon, Valkyrie could feel her body beginning to tense. Her hips raised higher and Tanith raised up too, getting on her knees and leaning down to get to her pussy, using just her tongue and playing a little with her nipple once in a while. It was intense, and the more it grew the more vocal she got until she was just saying nonsense and screaming Tanith's name. Her hand made its way to Tanith's hair and she gripped it roughly, put a leg around Tanith's shoulder, shouting, swearing, growling, just needing something, something she didn't know, something she'd never experienced, and then one finger went inside and just did something to her g-shot and it was over and it was so good it hurt and she didn't know how to feel it was just intense and she just gasped something and Tanith's hand disappeared and she helped her lower back down as Valkyrie blinked at the woman.

"Oh my God," she panted.

Tanith was grinning, face shiny with Valkyrie's pussy, a proud looking in her eye. "Feel good, huh?"

"So good," she laughed, dropping her head back. The thought of Tanith and how she was sprung into her head quickly. How did she reverse this? Tanith hadn't said.

"How did it feel? At the end?" She asked.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "Really good, but also a little bit, I don't know… painful?"

Tanith nodded and Valkyrie relaxed. "You're young and it's your first time. The intensity won't be as crazy over time. Did you like it though?"

"Yeah," Valkyrie said shyly.

"Hey, don't act like that now," Tanith smirked. "Not when you're still naked and spread for me."

Valkyrie didn't know how, but she felt herself getting wet for Tanith again. Her breath hitched and heart raced. She didn't know how, it just turned her on so fucking much when she said that.

Tanith chuckled and, after wiping her cheek with the back of a hand, leaned over and grinned in Valkyrie's face. "I might love you," Tanith said easily, and then kissed her. Valkyrie would have tried to reply but the taste of her own pussy mixed into the taste of just Tanith was intoxicating.

She didn't know if it was right, or good, or even what Tanith wanted, but she hoped it was all those things as she flipped Tanith over. Of course, Tanith was smiling into her mouth before Valkyrie even got to start. "Careful now," she teased. "And don't waste too much time."

Valkyrie took that to mean that Tanith didn't need the build-up she herself had gotten, and she was grateful for it too because she was overly excited for this moment. Her heart was still racing from what Tanith did to her, but it was the perfect thing. She spent a moment just kissing, touching and experiencing what it was like to feel someone else's breasts, kissed and touched her abbs, enjoying it way too much when Tanith flexed her body and Valkyrie got to feel every ripple.

She couldn't stay on that for too long, although she really could have just touched her whole body for hours and been happy. Instead, she moved down again. Tanith's pussy was different from her own, but that made sense. She was darker in colour, her lips were smaller, her clit was bigger. She'd spread her legs wide and already put a pillow under her arse. She bit her own lip nervously and rubbed a thumb carefully over the top of Tanith's clit. On the other end of her body, Tanith kept herself up on her elbows but leant her head back, letting out a sigh of pleasure.

Feeling encouraged Valkyrie went straight for a little lick on the clit. Tanith made a sound again, but Valkyrie was also curious about how it tasted, how Tanith tasted on her tongue. She didn't get much from just her clit over than just the taste of heat and the feel of pink flesh, but then she went in like Tanith had to her and licked from the little dip below the clit, where the pussy hole was, all the way to the top of the pussy and got a mouthful of something earthy, different and addicting.

"You are so hot," Tanith breathed and Valkyrie's eyes snapped open. Tanith was staring straight at her, face flushed, breathing fast. Enjoying the contact rather than shying, Valkyrie went back but this time, she licked around the clit, listening to how Tanith felt, then licked around the pussy hole. After a moment of thought, she stuck her tongue in and the feel of her tongue being inside of Tanith's pussy was something amazing and exhilarating, both sexually and just normally.

She tried her best to do whatever good things Tanith had done to her, tried to remember the best ones and do them again, tried to switch it up. Valkyrie doubted she was the best, but she was getting Tanith to wriggle a little and Tanith was definitely vocal. She said what she liked, if she wanted harder or faster. At one point, she just asked Valkyrie to finger her. Valkyrie was happy to do that and got to watch herself in fascination, as silly as it sounded, as she got to move her finger in, out and within Tanith's wet pussy.

She enjoyed it and Tanith was quick to praise her movements. She curled her two fingers and wiggled them back and forth against the rough side of Tanith's pussy, gasping herself when Tanith half-shouted her name. It felt really good for Tanith to say, and she'd apparently found Tanith's g-spot. The fasters and harder came quickly and Valkyrie did her best to keep up, moving up to three fingers at Tanith's command, using her other hands to rub her clit how she licked, trying to keep good rhythm of both.

Almost as suddenly as Tanith started to squirm and moan loudly under these ministrations, her pussy physically clamped around her and Valkyrie knew she'd managed to make Tanith orgasm. Mostly because Tanith screamed that Valkyrie had made her cum to the whole country. She switched her hands for her mouth and licked her all over, letting Tanith rub against her face and ride it out.

Where the confidence to just do that came from, Valkyrie didn't know. But when she glanced up and couldn't help but grin back at Tanith.

"You did it," Tanith congratulated.

Valkyrie couldn't help but giggle herself and jumped up on top of Tanith, holding herself up to get a good look at the woman. "I didn't do bad?"

She laughed. "No, of course not. It was good. I mean, I'd be happy to help you keep improving, of course."

"I'd love that," Valkyrie admitted, and caught Tanith in a sweeter kiss, their lips playing.

"I think I like this," Tanith said when she let her go. "Mmm, I can't wait to eat you out for hours under the stars."

Heart jumping, Valkyrie kissed, hugged and cuddled with Tanith until she was pulled off to the shower for some 'clean up'.

* * *

**Big oof. 4 in the morning, very oof-y**


End file.
